Tomorrow Ways
by Z is ZPBellani
Summary: Apakah yang akan terjadi jika seorang YUI yang dikenal sebagai musisi membuka sebuah restoran? *HIATUS*
1. Chapter 1

A fanfiction of YUI

Tittle: Tomorrow Ways

Author: ZPBellani

Fandom: YUI

Rated: T

Genre: Humor

Disclaimer: YUI milik Tuhan, keluarganya, para YUI LOVER, dan dirinya sendiri. This fanfiction belongs to ZPBellani.

Summary: Apakah yang akan terjadi jika seorang YUI yang dikenal sebagai musisi membuka sebuah restoran?

Note: Berdasarkan ide dari fan page **1.000.000 INDONESIAN PEOPLE HOPE YUI Concert In Indonesia** atau .com/satujutayuiloversindonesia?refind=20&ref=nf_fr

**.**

**.**

**ZPBellani PRESENT**

**A fanfiction of YUI**

**TOMORROW WAYS**

**-chapter 1-**

**.**

**.**

Perempuan berambut panjang itu memandang bingung surat dari seseorang yang baru saja samapi di tangannya sepuluh menit yang lalu. Ia kembali membacanya dengan seksama. Surat dari kertas berwarna merah muda itu ditulas dalam bahasa Inggris campur Bahasa Jepang dengan ejaan yang agak kacau.

- [surat]

From Me to You

To: Yui Yoshika YUI

Ohayou gozaimasu/Konnichiwa/Konbanwa, YUI-san..

Hajimemashite. Watashi no namae wa Adzuf desu. Indoneshia-jin desu. YUI LOVER desu.

YUI-san, ogenki desuka? I hope you always in the best condition everyday. I'd heard about World Tour of L'arc~en~Ciel 2012 and they choosed my country. I've got jealous with their fans in Indonesia and think, when YUI will making concert in Indonesia? That's the reason why I made this letter to you. When you will make a concert in Indonesia? When? When? Haha.. Forget it. No matter if you not making concert in Indonesia, maybe you're so bussy in Japan. Who knows?

I heard if AKB48 has a special place to fans and I asking my self, Why YUI hasn't? YUI no matter if you not making concert in Indonesia but, can you make a place where all YUI LOVER meet?

Well, arigatou gozaimasu if you'd reading my letter. Hope you'll get the best for everything from God.

From: Adzuf [YUI LOVER from Indonesia]

Perempuan bernama YUI itu tersenyum. Senyuman antara senyum senang dan senyum sedih, ternyata ia belum bertemu dengan semua fans yang menyayanginya. Sejujurnya ia akan dengan senang hati menggelar konser dimana-mana kalau perlu ke ujung dunia sekalipun tapi, ia tidak dapat memutuskannya sendiri. Semua harus dibicarakan bersama-sama dan seperti yang ditulis di surat tadi, ia cukup sibuk akhir-akhir ini, seperti menciptakan lirik "FIGHT" yang akan dinyanyikan oleh sebuah paduan suara remaja. Ia menunduk memandangi surat tersebut.

"Yoshioka-san, utusan dari NHK sudah datang," kata seseorang wanita sambil membuka pintu ruangan YUI. Ia tersenyum bahagia. "Apakah liriknya sudah jadi? Kita akan mengumumkannya pada tanggal 20 Februari."

"Sudah jadi. Apakah Matsumoto Nozomi sudah siap mengaransemen? Aku juga sudah menciptakan musiknya," jawab YUI sambil mengangguk kecil.

"Baguslah kalau begitu."

"Mm.. Anou.. Bolehkah aku mengusulkan sesuatu?" tanya YUI pelan, sedikit berharap kalau suaranya tidak akan terdengar.

"Silahkan. Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin membuat sebuah restoran," jawab YUI pelan sambil menunduk.

.

.

-to be continue-

-ZPBellani®-2011-nen-Ni-gatsu-Ni-juu-ni-nichi©-


	2. Chapter 2

A fanfiction of YUI

Tittle: Tomorrow Ways

Author: ZPBellani

Fandom: YUI

Rated: T

Genre: Humor

Disclaimer: YUI milik Tuhan, keluarganya, para YUI LOVER, dan dirinya sendiri. This fanfiction belongs to ZPBellani.

Summary: Apakah yang akan terjadi jika seorang YUI yang dikenal sebagai musisi membuka sebuah restoran?

Note: Berdasarkan ide dari fan page **1.000.000 INDONESIAN PEOPLE HOPE YUI Concert In Indonesia** atau .com/satujutayuiloverindonesia?refind=20&ref=nf_fr

.

.

"A-APA?"

"Aku ingin membuat sebuah restoran," jawab YUI mengulang kata-katanya.

Sang manajer terlihat bingung dengan kesepuluh jemarinya mengelus buku catatan kerja miliknya. "Tapi kenapa? Apa honor sebagai penyanyi kurang?"

YUI menggeleng lalu, tersenyum. "Aku hanya ingin membuatnya. Itu saja."

"Tapi mengelola restoran itu sulit, lho," ujar sang manager mengingatkan. "Ada banyak orang yang gagal dalam berwirausaha sebagai pemilik restoran."

"Tidak apa. Aku akan tetap mendirikan restoran tersebut!" kata YUI dengan semangat menyala-nyala. Ia tersenyum penuh percaya diri. "Restoran itu akan kuberi nama.. _A ROOM_."

"A-APA?"

**.**

**.**

**ZPBellani PRESENT**

**A fanfiction of YUI**

**TOMORROW WAYS**

**-chapter 2-**

**.**

**.**

Suara kuku yang beradu dengan meja kayu menggaung keseisi ruangan kosong tersebut. Kelima jemari itu terus mengetuk wajah meja dengan cepat. Tanpa jeda dan tanpa henti. Ialah YUI yang sejak tadi mengetuk-ketuk meja yang ada disampingnya. Sejak matahari mengintip malu-malu di ufuk timur hingga kini, ribuan bintang telah menempati singgasana langit yang gelap. Pikiran wanita itu masih terus memikirkan bagaimana caranya membuat sebuah restoran tempat dimana seluruh YUI Lover bisa berkumpul, ia yakin kalau tempat itu pasti akan sangat menyenangkan.

"Yoshioka-san, kamu belum makan apapun sejak pagi. Kamu ingin makan apa? Biarku buatkan sesuatu."

YUI menoleh dan menemukan sang managernya berdiri di dekat pintu dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada. "Tidak perlu. Aku masih kenyang."

"Jangan bercanda. Kamu bisa sakit."

"Tapi a-" Belum selesai YUI bicara, sang manager sudah pergi.

.

*ZPBellani's Fanfiction*

.

"Aku sudah membuatkan makanan jadi, makanlah."

YUI melemparkan pandangannya ke meja dihadapannya. "Ini hanyalah.. err.. Simply White," ujarnya bingung dan heran. Sejak tadi, sebenarnya ia terus bertanya-tanya di dalam hati mengenai, makanan apa yang akan terhidang diatas meja ternyata.. Semangkuk nasi dan segelas air putih.

"Makanlah."

"Tap-"

"Sudah makan saja."

"Hai," ucap YUI tidak bisa menolak lagi. Tangannya meraih sumpit yang disiapkan disebelah kanan mangkuk. "ITADAKIMASU!" serunya lalu makan. Ia makan dengan lahap dikarenakan perutnya yang kosong belum diisi makanan apapun sejak pagi.

"Bagaimana rencanamu? Apakah kamu sudah menemukan ide untuk restoranmu?"

YUI menggeleng kemudian menelan makanannya. "Belum."

"Lalu bagaimana?"

"Entahlah~ Biarku pikirkan nanti," ujar YUI kembali menyantap makanannya.

"Well, bagaimana nasinya?"

"_Simply White_, hanya itu," jawab YUI cepat.

"Apa? '_Si-Simply White'_? Bukankah itu salah satu judul lagumu?"

YUI tertegun. Ia berusaha mencerna kata-kata sang manager. "AKU DAPAT IDE! Tolong kamu persiapkan sebuah bangunan untuk restoranku. Aku sudah tahu apa yang harus kujual," serunya dengan semangat membara.

.

*ZPBellani's Fanfiction*

.

YUI terlihat sibuk berjalan kesana-kemari. Memasang ini-itu di dinding. Keringat mengalir turun dari dahinya. Kelihatannya ia lelah namun, sorot matanya berkata lain. Sorot matanya menyiratkan luapan semangat yang begitu menyala-nyala dengan senyum bahagia yang terus menghiasi wajahnya. Sesekali ia menyeka bulir-bulir keringat yang mengalir disekitar wajahnya dengan sapu tangan.

"Apa kamu benar-benar ingin membuka sebuah restoran?" tanya sang manager entah yang keberapa kalinya hari ini. Ia kurang setuju dengan ide YUI. Menurutnya, YUI tidak perlu membuka restoran selama ia masih berprofesi sebagai musisi wanita beraliran Jpop. YUI masih sering diminta tampil (manggung) di berbagai acara jadi kenapa harus membuka restoran? Selain itu, sang manager hanya takut kalau kedepannya YUI justru terlalu konsentrasi pada usaha barunya itu dan menomor duakan profesi utamanya, musisi. "Belum terlambat untuk membatalkan keputusanmu."

"Tenang saja. Aku akan tetap menjadi musisi sambil menjadi pengusaha sebuah restoran," balas YUI tenang masih dengan senyum bahagia melekat erat di wajahnya. "Tolong kirimkan undangan untuk semua musisi di Jepang, undangan pembukaan restoran ini."

.

*ZPBellani's Fanfiction*

.

Pembukaan restoran bernama _A ROOM_ yang dikelola oleh YUI berjalan dengan sukses dan ramai. Tidak hanya para musisi yang mendapat surat undangan saja yang datang tapi juga para YUI Lover yang berdomisili di Jepang.

Seorang laki-laki yang merupakan salah satu pelayan di restoran _A ROOM_ berlari tergopoh-gopoh kearah YUI dari meja kasir. "Yoshioka-san, delivery order pertama kita," ujarnya sambil memperlihatkan selembar kertas pada YUI.

Ekspresi wajah YUI berubah cepat saat ia mulai membaca pesanan yang ditulis di kertas tersebut. Suatu ekspresi yang begitu bahagia. "Ayo, kita buatkan pesanan para member **AKB48** ini," serunya semangat setengah berlari kearah dapur.

.

_to be continue

-ZPBellani®-2011-nen-Ni-gatsu-Ni-juu-ni-nichi®-


	3. 1st: GLORIA with Versailles

**A fanfiction of YUI**

**Title**: Tomorrow Ways

**Author**: ZPBellani

**Fandom**: YUI

**Rated**: T

**Genre**: Humor

**Disclaimer**: YUI milik Tuhan, keluarganya, para YUI LOVER, dan dirinya sendiri. Versailles dan AKB48 milik diri mereka sendiri, Tuhan, keluarganya, dan para fansnya. This fanfiction belongs to ZPBellani.

**Summary**: Apakah yang akan terjadi jika seorang YUI yang dikenal sebagai musisi membuka sebuah restoran?

**Note**: Berdasarkan posting admin dari fan page **1.000.000 INDONESIAN PEOPLE HOPE YUI Concert In Indonesia**.

**Warning**: Gajeness + little bit sho-ai.

.

.

**Balasan Review:**

**Park YUIrin**: Terima kasih reviewnya... :) Maaf, lama up date, sudah gitu YUI-nya cuma sedikit~ Maafkan aku~ T.T

**Rikiya Sakatori**: Aku yang mana, ya? *dor* XDXD Terima kasih reviewnya... :) Maaf, chapter ini isinya hancur sekali~ T.T

.

.

.

Seorang laki-laki yang merupakan salah satu pelayan di restoran _A ROOM_ berlari tergopoh-gopoh kearah YUI dari meja kasir. "Yoshioka-san, delivery order pertama kita," ujarnya sambil memperlihatkan selembar kertas pada YUI.

Ekspresi wajah YUI berubah cepat saat ia mulai membaca pesanan yang ditulis di kertas tersebut. Suatu ekspresi yang begitu bahagia. "Ayo, kita buatkan pesanan para member **AKB48** ini," serunya semangat setengah berlari kearah dapur.

**.**

**.**

**ZPBellani PRESENT**

**A fanfiction of YUI**

**TOMORROW WAYS**

**-chapter 3-**

**.**

**.**

Setelah YUI mengantar pesanan luar biasa banyak dari para member AKB48 ke markas mereka, AKB48 CAFE & SHOP AKIBAHARA, perempuan yang tidak mau nama keluarganya diketahui publik ini kembali ke A ROOM dan menemukan restoran dalam keadaan..

"KYA!"

"KYAA!

"K-KYAA!"

Dari kaca yang terpasang di restorannya, dari luar ia bisa melihat betapa ramainya suasana di dalam restoran. Dan ketika ia menjejakkan kakinya di pintu masuk restoran, telinganya disambut teriakan-teriakan histeris beberapa perempuan yang mengelilingi sebuah meja. Dengan cemas, ia melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam restorannya dan menemukan..

"KYAA!" teriak seorang perempuan berseragam SMA sambil memotret-motret kejadian langka di depannya.

Hmm.. Sebenarnya apaan, sih, yang terjadi sampai-sampai restoran YUI menjadi seberisik saat ini? Terlihat lima orang berpakaian khas anggota kerajaan Eropa abad pertengahan yang dikelilingi para wanita. Lantas, apa istimewanya? Apa yang membuat para pengunjung restoran tersebut berteriak-teriak histeris nan bahagia?

"Kamijo-san, Hizaki-san.. Apa yang kalian.." ucap YUI sambil memandang kearah dua manusia tersebut dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa terdefinisikan.

Hal yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah kelima pemuda yang dikenal sebagai personil band Versailles itu sedang duduk melingkari meja. **Yuki**, pemuda berambut hitam yang dikenal sebagai drummer band beraliran kote-shiro itu sedang memainkan kedua stick drum miliknya, memukul meja tersebut bagai sedang menabuh drum. **Masashi**, bassist yang menggantikan Jasmine You (bassist sebelumnya yang meninggal beberapa tahun lalu karena sakit) tersebut, tengah menyesap kopi yang tadi ia pesan. Selanjutnya terlihatlah sang gitaris yang memakai hot pants putih yang memamerkan pahanya sedang mengaca di cermin kecil miliknya sambil terus membatin, 'Aku masih tampan. Aku masih tampan.' Ya, kalian benar, dialah **Teru**. Dan yang terakhir adalah **Kamijo**, sang vocalist dari band ini yang sedang memangku salah satu gitaris Versailles ~Philharmonic Quintet~, yakni **Hizaki** yang biasanya dianggap sebagai wanita karena crossdress-an yang dilakukannya dengan sukses. Wajah putih nan mirip boneka milik Hizaki itu memerah malu ketika Kamijo mengeratkan pelukannya dan berhasil membuat para fangirl band mereka main histeris.

"Ko-konnichiwa, YUI-san. Restoranmu bagus sekali," ucap Hizaki lalu tersenyum saat melihat pemilik restauran A ROOM tersebut berdiri tak jauh dari tempat ia dan teman-teman sebandnya duduk.

YUI tertawa canggung. "Terima kasih."

Teru menaruh cermin yang sejak tadi dipandanginya dan melempar senyum kearah YUI sebelum mengatakan, "Boleh kami memesan sesuatu? Tadi baru Masashi yang memesan."

"Oh, ya. Tentu saja," jawab YUI yang baru sadar dari keterkejutannya melihat sedikit fanservice yang dilakukan pendiri band visual kei tersebut di dalam restorannya. Ia mengeluarkan buku menu yang selalu di bawa olehnya dan memberikannya kepada keempat pemuda itu dan seorang wanita *dihajar Hizaki*. Ia sendiri bersiap menulis pesanan para pengunjungnya itu. "Kalian mau memesan apa?"

***ZPBellani's FANFIC***

"Maaf, menunggu lama. Ini pesana kalian," ujar YUI sambil membawa senampan penuh makanan pesanan Versailles. Ia menata makanan tersebut di atas meja mereka lalu, tersenyum, "Silahkan menikmati makanannya. Semoga kalian meyukai makanan ini."

Mereka berlima langsung memilih beragam jenis makanan dan minuman yang telah tersaji di hadapan mereka. Ternyata mereka memesan makanan yang sangat banyak hingga, akhirnya membagi-bagikan makanan dan minuman tersebut ke fans mereka yang kebetulan berada disana.

"Hmm.. Yang mana, ya?" guman Teru sambil mengamati beragam sajian tersebut. Ia tertarik dengan sebuah kue dengan toping buah-buahan yang berwarna-warni. "Nama makanan ini apa?" tanyanya sambil meraih kue tersebut.

"Kue tersebut kuberi nama Gloria. Kue yang dibuat dari bahan-bahan berkualitas tinggi yang telah terjamin dan diakui dunia atas keamanannya dan kehalal-annya. Didalam kue ini, Teru-san akan merasakan suatu selai blueberry spesial dengan resep yang kubuat sendiri yang teksturnya terasa sangat halus. Kue ini dihias dengan whipped cream atau krim kocok yang atasnya dipenuhi dengan beragam buah berry, mulai dari: strawberry, blueberry, blackberry, dan raspberry yang dipanen dari kebun kami sendiri. Paduan beragam buah berry ini telah sukses menciptakan suatu rasa yang unik dan lezat," jawab YUI sambil memberi 'sedikit' keterangan mengenai kue Gloria dari restoran miliknya.

Teru memandangi kue ditangan kanannya itu dengan sangat terpana. 'Pasti enak,' batinya lalu, mulai memakan kue tersebut dan.. "Oishii.. Totemo oishii!"

***ZPBellani's FANFIC***

Setelah membayar bill atas makan siang mereka, keempat pemuda dan satu wanita *dihajar Hizaki lagi* itu bersiap pergi.

Yuki berdiri dan mulai berjalan ke arah pintu keluar restoran A ROOM. "Ayo, kita segera pulang. Kita harus bersiap untuk live tour VERSAILLES Presents Tokyo Metropolis," ujarnya dengan setengah memerintah. Keempat personil lainnya mengikuti sang drummer tersebut keluar.

Namun..

Kamijo menghentikan langkahnya dan meraih lengan pemuda 'cantik' di sampingnya. "Tunggu sebentar, Hizaki," ucapnya cepat sambil memperhatikan wajah Hizaki.

"E-eh? A-ada apa?" tanya Hizaki dengan wajah bingung yang sangat polos.

Jemari Kamijo menyapu lembut ujung bibir Hizaki, membuat wajah Hizaki bersemu merah. Para fangirl menahan nafas dengan jantung berdebar menunggu kelanjutan adegan live di depan mata mereka. "Ada sisa selai strawberry disini," ucap Kamijo lembut yang sukses membuat para fangirl yang tadi harap-harap cemas kini, berteriak histeris yang memekakkan telinga. "KYAA! KYA! KYAAA!"

Masashi memutar bola matanya bosan sambil membatin, 'Fanservice di tengah keramaian, eh?'. Teru sudah tertawa geli sambil meng-_up date_ statusnya di akun salah satu jejaring sosial miliknya dengan semangat.

YUI berdehem keras. "Hmm.. Kamijo dan Hizaki, mohon selesaikan fanservice ini dengan segera," ucapnya tajam sambil tersenyum lembut.

***ZPBellani's FANFICTION***

**_to be continue_**

Speechless. Sebenarnya saya ini nulis apaan? Kenapa jadi ff Versailles, bukannya ff tentang YUI? Kok, jadi agak _sho-ai_ begini? _*headwall*_ Maaf, _up date_ ff yang chapter ini sangat lama dari yang seharusnya~ Dan maaf, karena ff ini makin gaje sekali~ _Gomen ne, minna_! T.T

.

.

**FACTS:**

[1] Lagu dipakai pada chapter fanfic kali ini adalah **Gloria**. Salah satu lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh YUI pada Januari 2010 lalu ini menceritakan tentang usaha dua orang (yang mendapatkan nilai buurk di sekolah) untuk mendapatkan nilai bagus. Mereka kecewa melihat nilai yang mereka dapatkan maka dari itu, mereka belajar sangat keras dimana-mana.

[2] **"VERSAILLES Presents Tokyo Metropolis"** merupakan satu dari serangkaian live tour yang akan dilaksanakan band Versailles pada 23 dan 24 Juni 2012 di LIQUIDROOM EBISU.

**-ZPBellani™-2012-nen-Go-getsu-Juu-hachi-nichi©-**


End file.
